Family Adjustments (working title)
by TheQuickRedScout
Summary: Trent loves spending time with his family, and holiday break is in a month. Sounds perfect, right? Well, not when your mother is getting engaged to the enemy Spy... And when your mother expects you to be married when you visit... Oh boy. But that's not all. Features my OCs. Sniper/Scout and Spy/Scout's Mom. Rated M for safety. Read and enjoy! ;)
1. Chapter 1

"We can talk about this, can't we?" I pleaded to him. "Come _on_, Oli, I promise I'll be better next time!"

"Trent, leave me alone already! You deaf or somethin'?!" Oliver shouted as he kept tossing my things out of his van one by one.

"So I didn't give great head this time. What's da big deal?" I forced a smile on my face. In reality, I was in a fucking panic.

"It's not just that! Oi'm tired of dealin' with ya!" Oliver leaned against the doorframe, so I assumed he was finished throwing everything out. My clothes, gifts I'd given him... Everything was scattered on the ground. I pulled myself together.

"What else can I do? I'm sorry!" I yelled.

"Good_bye_, Trent-"

"Oli, please" I ran up the steps and forced his door open, which he pushed against with just as much strength. "I need ya in my life, man, _please_!"

Oliver stopped pushing on the door, and I stumbled forward, panting.

"Please, I can make it up to ya, I'll do anythin'..." I said desperately.

The Sniper raised his hand and hit me hard across the face. It stung like hell. "You can do me a favor by leavin' me the fuck alone!"

"_Hijo de la gran puta..._" I mumbled, rubbing my cheek.

Oliver's always had this thing for hurting me. Whether it be choking me nearly to death during sex, or punching me when I did something wrong. I didn't know if it was a sick fetish of his, or if he just plain hated me. I didn't know what to do... Sometimes he was easy to please, and other times-like now-he wasn't.

"Get out. We're done." Oliver said in a low voice.

I sighed, trying to hold in my anger. "Fine..." I walked out of the van, and picked up my stuff, my world slowly starting to fall apart. The door slammed shut. "I don't need ya anyways!"

I still loved Oliver. I don't know why, since he treated me like shit. There was just something about him that made want to keep coming back. Maybe the abuse was _why_ I wanted him, but I hated it. I'd have to get over him eventually. Everything just seemed to be going wrong for me in the past few months: My mom is dating the RED Spy, my boyfriend just broke up with me, and my mom expects me to have a fiancée the next time I visit her for the holidays, which is in a month. Every time I've visited her, she's always asked me about a girlfriend. I really don't know how to tell her I'm not interested in women. My brothers probably all had wives by now. I could already see it: All of them sitting around the table for Christmas, teasing me and saying things like, "Trent Acosta: the lonely virgin." I don't exactly know how my brothers feel about gays, nor do I know how my mom feels either. But I hoped it wouldn't matter so much if someone they loved close to them just _happened_ to be gay. In summary, I was nervous for the holidays, and I needed to find _someone_ to impress my mom.

I finished gathering my things. "What am I gonna do?" I stood up and started walking to the BLU base. That's all I thought about: Find a fiancée, come out to my mom, and don't mess up.

"Trent! Trent!" I heard. I stopped walking and turned around and saw Jacque, one of my closest friends ever since I started working here. He caught up to me. "Vhat's going on? Vhy do you have all zhese things?"

"Oh... I, uh-"

Jacque gasped and turned my head to expose my bruising cheek. Despite one of his eyes being covered by an eyepatch, I felt like he used both to gaze in horror. "He hit you again?"

"... Yeah, b-but it's nothin', I'm fine now." I insisted, embarrassed by the bruise.

Jacque sighed and put his arm around my shoulders as we continued walking. "Trent, you can't keep letting him do zhis to you. Oliver is a bad man."

"I know, Jacque, but... I'm still in love..." I shrugged. "When he doesn't beat me up, he treats me like a prince."

"No, Trent. Abuse is not a sign of affection. I want you to stop seeing him."

"Well, it's ya lucky day." I gave the Spy a lopsided smile. "He just broke up with me. That's why I'm carryin' all of this." I lifted up the pile of belongings.

"You mean you lived with him as well?" Jacque dragged a hand down his face. "Trent..."

"I know, I know. But we're over now, so... Yeah..." I really didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Zhat doesn't make me feel any better. He's lucky we're on zhe same team..."

We stopped in front of the door to my now-permanent room. It was the only empty room in the base, which is meant to be mine. But I moved out when I started dating Oliver. I opened the door.

"I'm back, old buddy." I mumbled.

It was just as small as I remembered: Bedframe cramped against one corner of the room, a dresser across from it, and a desk in front of the room's only window. I threw everything on the bed and flopped down on it, and Jacque sat on the edge. I buried my face into the pillow.

"I'm screwed, man..." I said.

"What?" Jacque asked.

I lifted my head. "I said I'm screwed. Oliver was the ticket to my mom's approval. An' bringin' him home would've been a much easier way of tellin' her I'm gay." I lied down on my back, staring at the ceiling. "He ruined everythin'... We were together for _three years_, man."

"Well... Y... You don't _have _to have a fiancée, do you?"

I sat up. "Dude, this is the whole reason _why_ I started datin' Oli. If my mom sees that I'm _still _single when we go on holiday in a month, she'll be pissed!" I started freaking out again. I didn't necessarily think my mom would be pissed, but just... Disappointed. Even if I do find someone to take home, she still won't be happy. Before we left the house, my mom told my brothers and I to find "a beautiful Asian woman" to marry. There aren't exactly that many of us back in Boston to begin with, and I actually think we're the only Asian family in my neighborhood. Well, _Hispanic_-Asian family. It's an odd mix.

"I don't know what to do, man... I have no time left. But I'm still plannin' on comin' out, though..." I said with a sigh. Fiancée or not, that was something that had to be done. Mostly for my own sake. I've been hiding it for years and I finally felt ready. I just hoped I wouldn't get nervous like the last few times I attempted.

"Do you need any help putting your stuff away?" Jacque asked.

"Nah, just leave it there... Too worn out to deal with it anyways..." I said, rubbing my eyes. "Did I miss dinner?"

"No. Actually, I zhink Pyro may be cooking right now." Jacque said. He stood up and brushed off the front of his suit. "I'll meet you zhere?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna put on another shirt real quick." I stood up and stretched.

"Okay." Then Jacque left.

I sifted through the pile of clothes on my bed and found my blue and yellow striped sweater, a gift from Oliver. I just wanted to change into something a little more comfortable. I put it on and headed downstairs.

At dinner, I sat next to Jacque, who kept glancing at Oliver every now and again. The whole table was pretty silent, a little unusual. I sort of stared at Oliver in between bites of my food. Whenever he looked up, I'd look away. A couple of the team members noticed, and I felt pretty embarrassed. Jacque started some small talk to keep the attention off me.

"We have a day off tomorrow, correct?" He asked no one in particular.

"Da." Heavy answered. "But then we fight for two weeks vith no breaks!"

"Oh, wonderful..." I said sarcastically. "Better make my day off last." I was being truthful about the last part, but too bad I wouldn't have anything to do. Maybe Jacque and I would go into town or something... It was just a thought. I knew I'd be bored out of my mind tomorrow. The rest of the table still kept silent the remainder of dinnertime, and filed out one by one.

"What are ya gonna do tomorrow, Jacque?" I asked him as I put away my plate. "I was thinkin' maybe we could go into town or somethin'..."

"Zat doesn't sound like a bad idea." He said, leaning on the counter. "I don't have anyzhing to do. I guess ve could hang out tomorrow."

I smiled. "Cool."

I hoped he didn't think I was trying to ask him out, because I wasn't. I just needed something to do tomorrow. I finished putting my dishes away and Jacque and I went to the rec room. Oliver was sitting on the couch, and he glared at us when we walked in. I took a seat at the wooden table next to the window and Jacque sat across from me. Then I thought... Maybe this could be my chance to make Oliver jealous.

"Jacque..." I said loud enough for him to hear, and reached across the table to take Jacque's hands in mine. "You're a really sweet guy an'... I think we could have a chance together, ya know?"

"What are you-?"

I cut him off and whispered. "Just play along..." I looked past him to see if Oliver was watching, and he definitely was. I continued. "So whaddya think?"

"Trent, look..." Jacque hesitated, then sighed. "I-I don't zhink I should date you. Didn't you just break up with-?"

"Yeah, but hey... I could start my life over with ya..." I leaned in and stared into Jacque's... Eye.

He put a hand on my cheek. "Do you really zhink so?"

"I know so..." I puckered my lips, and-

"Could ya two _please _flirt somewhere else?!" Oliver yelled.

"Oli, calm down." I said, standing up from the table. "Why do ya care, anyways?" I put my hands on my hips.

He looked back at the television and crossed his arms. "Oi don't care."

"...C'mon, Jacque" I huffed and held onto Jacque's arm. We walked out of the rec room, and I made sure to wink at Oliver before leaving the room. He groaned and crossed his arms.

Just outside the door, I whispered to Jacque. "Did ya see how pissed he got? I just _know_ he wants me back..." I crossed my arms and smirked.

Jacque sighed. "Don't you zhink you could find someone else much better zhan him?"

"I guess..." I said. To be honest, I don't think I could.

Jacque shook his head. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Okay" I replied. I started walking to my room as well when Oliver stopped me.

"An' where are _you_ goin'?" He asked in a low voice.

I turned around, trying to hide my smile. "To my room."

He walked closer to me, in a sort of predatory fashion. "You ain't goin' anywhere..." Oliver stood right in front of me, and I looked up at him, my heart pounding. He was either going to kiss me or punch me... He grabbed my waist and pulled me close. I gazed into his grey eyes, which were almost white. "Ya didn't fool me, ya know. Oi know you an' him would never go out."

It's true. I couldn't see myself dating Jacque. It would just be too weird.

Oliver kissed me hard and rough on the lips, and he lifted me off the ground slightly. I kissed back, moaning and letting my arms wrap around his neck. He pushed me against a nearby wall, and I locked my legs around his waist. He began thrusting slowly, and it drove me insane.

"Oli, please... I want ya... I want ya back." I panted against his lips. "Fuck me as hard as ya want."

Oliver thrusted a little harder now. "Oi see you're wearin' the sweater Oi gave ya..."

"Y-Yeah..." I said.

"Can't wait to take it off ya..." Oliver whispered in my ear. "Let's take this to me van, yeah?"

"Uh huh..." I answered quickly. I wish he'd cut to the chase already!

As soon as that thought entered my mind, Oliver ceased his touches completely, which left me practically shaking. He swept me off my feet and carried me to his van.

* * *

That night, Oliver and I had the most wonderful sex. The van filled with the sounds of passion and lust, moaning and screaming. He hadn't given me this good of sex in ages, since he's been in such a bad mood lately. To say the least, I'd want to relive this night over and over again.

Oliver had me in his arms, and I snuggled into his chest, breathing heavily.

"That was great, Oli. Thank you." I said.

"Oi needed it." He said.

Somewhere in my mind I thought he and I were back together, like this was an establishment, proof that we were together again. But I knew that wasn't true. But I tried not to think about that now. Right now, I just wanted to enjoy Oliver's company.

"I love ya, Oli" I said after a long while of silence. He said nothing. I felt a little upset at the lack of reply, but I just tried to let it go and closed my eyes.

Morning came quickly, and I think I woke up before Oliver. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to be greeted by the harsh sunlight coming through the small curtains.

"Oli, you awake yet?" I said softly.

He stirred slightly, but seemed to fall back to sleep. I sat up and shook him a little. "Oli, wake up."

"Mm... Wot?" He rolled over on his back and rubbed his eyes.

I grinned. "It's mornin', babe."

Oliver sat up and rubbed his eyes again. He looked at me for a little while, then looked away. "Get out."

My smile faltered. I felt like my heart broke. I didn't know what to say. "But... But we-"

"Oi know wot we did. Now get out." Oliver snapped.

I got out of bed and gathered up my clothes. "I... I'm sorry..."

I put on my clothes and walked out. I stood outside of Oliver's van for a while, wondering what I did wrong _now_. How can I get him to forgive me? What did I do in the first place? I felt dirty and used. But most of all, I felt hopeless. Maybe Jacque was right, I could find someone better than Oliver. Someone who doesn't treat me like shit all the time... I sighed angrily and headed back to the base, my hands shoved in my pockets. Hopefully, seeing Jacque would make me feel better. I nearly forgot we were going to hang out today.

But before I went to look for Jacque, I went to my room to change into clothes that didn't smell like sex... I put on a plain blue blouse and jean shorts, along with white heels. To me, women's clothing just feels more natural on me. I don't know, one day I just thought I'd buy a few things and I just stuck with it. I could care less about what everyone on the team thinks, since they think I'm "committing a sin" anyways (according to Soldier). Crazy bastard. I only wear this stuff on our days off, since we're not fighting and whatnot. Bloodstains are hard to get out.

I checked myself in the mirror before heading out, then went to find Jacque.

"Bonjour, Trent." Jacque just came out of his room.

"Oh, Jacque, there ya are!" I said happily, and gave him a hug.

"My, you look... Er, handsome today?" Jacque gave an awkward smile.

"Heh, thanks" I said, blushing a little. "Too simple?"

"N-No, no I like it." Jacque assured. "You aren't worried about going out like zhat?" He sounded a little worried.

"Jacque, you know I don't care if people stare or whatever." I said to him. Jacque has always been the type of friend who seemed to care more about me and my safety rather than himself. "I'll just put on a pair of shades and a necklace and no one will even bat an eye at me."

"Okay." Jacque said. I went back to my room and grabbed my sunglasses and put on a thin silver chain. "So where are we headin' first?"

"Vell, I was zhinking we could have breakfast at a local diner or somezhing?" The Spy suggested.

"Sure, sounds nice." I grinned and we started walking.

* * *

Jacque drove us to a small city about half an hour from the Badlands. A simple little place to live, I'd say. But nothing compares to my home back in Boston. We pulled up to a diner, and Jacque and I got out of the car. As we went inside, the whole place was busy: Waitresses scooting past each other to get to a table, music blasting from the jukebox in one corner, and just bits and pieces of conversations passed back and forth between customers. I've never experienced something like this before. I never got out of the house much, so this was a great change.

"Hi, you two! I'll seat y'all right away." A short, stout lady greeted us. She led us to a booth next to the window, and handed us two menus. "What can I start you off with?"

I spoke first. "Um, I'll have orange juice please."

"And, I'll have coffee, no sugar, please."

The waitress wrote down our orders. "Okay, I'll get those for ya." And then she disappeared into the bustling crowd.

After she left, Jacque spoke up. "So, vhat are you and your family planning to do for holiday?"

I shrugged. "I guess just have dinner, open presents... The usual. Unless that damned Spy starts mackin' on my Ma the whole time agai-"

I looked over my sunglasses to see who was coming in the door. Speak of the _fucking_ Devil. I looked away before he had a chance to see me, but it was too late.

"Who is it?" Jacque turned around to see.

I sighed and sunk into my seat. "My stepdad..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Trent, is zhat you?" My stepdad called out as he walked over to us. I put my head on the table and sighed.

"Keep him away from me, Jacque..." I mumbled.

"He can't be zhat bad, Trent" Jacque said laughing a little.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked up. "Hey, Francis..." He's also a Spy.

"Are you not happy to see me?" He said with this big, stupid grin on his face... Ugh.

"I dunno, you tell me..." I said.

I _hate _this guy. It seems like every chance he gets, he brags to everyone about how I'm his "son." And he _never_ shuts up about it. And he's always trying to get on my good side: Buying me gifts for my birthday, Christmas, or just for no reason. He also tries giving me compliments and shit like that. It worked on my brothers (and my Ma), but he ain't gonna do that with me. Sometimes I feel like they've completely forgotten about Dad, like he was never in the picture. Francis is _not_ going to replace him. He may think he can, but I know he won't.

"Oh, stop acting like zhat, mon fils." Francis then sat down next to me and put his arm around me. I blushed and tried to cover my face. Have I mentioned he embarrasses the hell out of me? Jacque giggled and I glared at him. He quieted a little after that.

"Why are you here?" I asked Francis.

"Oh, I'm just out buying Christmas gifts." He answered.

"Oh, great..." I said, not really caring. "Whose have ya gotten so far?"

"I have one for each of your brothers, one for _you_, of course~" -he said as he patted my arm- "and three for your beautiful mozher."

He probably bought her lingerie or some shit...

"So, zhe whole family is finished!" Francis said excitedly. "You'll love your gift, I promise."

"Cool." Is all I said.

The waitress came back with our drinks. "Here you are, boys!" She set them down in front of us. She looked at Francis, who _still_ had his arm around me... "Father and son?"

"N-"

"Yes!" Francis interrupted.

The waitress laughed. "Would you like anything, sir?"

"Oh, no zhank you." He said.

She nodded and pulled out a notepad and a pen. "So what do you two boys want this mornin'?"

"I'll have pancakes, please" I said.

"And I'll have some as well" Jacque said.

The waitress wrote the orders down and gave Jacque and I a confirming nod, then left.

"Well, I hope you two enjoy zhe rest of your day. I just vanted to see my son." Francis said, getting up and brushing off the front of his suit. "I must get going now."

"Yeah, okay..." I mumbled. Jacque bid him farewell, and then he headed towards the door. I felt like I was holding in a breath that I finally let go of. "Thank god..."

I shook my head at Jacque. "Ya see what I mean now?"

"Oh, Trent" he rolled his eye, but smiled. "He really isn't _zhat_ bad. Give him a chance."

"But I have given him chances... Chances to leave..." I leaned back and crossed my arms. Now even my best friend was convinced this prick was a "nice guy."

"Come on, just talk to him" Jacque said. "You might as well, since you'll be stuck with him for two weeks. Maybe you two will end up bonding."

I let out a genuine laugh. "Are you serious? Jacque, come on..."

"But I'm serious" he explained. "You never know... You two could end up having somezhing in common."

"I doubt it."

Just then, the waitress came back with our food and set it down on the table. We thanked her and she left.

* * *

Jacque and I spent our day around the small town, just checking out what was there. Not a lot, but it was nice. Practically everyone we walked by mentioned how we were "such a cute couple", and whatnot. Whatever. But overall, it was a pretty good day.

When we got back to the base, it was about 6:00. Jacque and I already had dinner at this fancy restaurant he took me to, so we didn't go to the mess hall when the rest of the team did. On our way back to BLU, I stopped to sit down on a crate. These heels were killing me.

"Ah, god..." I whined as I took one of them off.

"Do you vant me to wait for you?" Jacque asked.

"Nah, you can go on ahead. I might be a while..." I said, rubbing my foot.

"Alright. See you later." Jacque said with a smile before leaving. I waved at him.

I took off my other heel and sighed. "I need new heels..."

In the distance, I heard a train. "What the hell?" I said to myself. Did someone die while I was gone? Last time I checked, everyone on my team was present. It must be RED's train, then... Now I was curious. I picked my heels up off the ground and walked over to a stack of crates and hid, just in case whoever this was wanted to kill me the minute they saw me. I peeked around the corner. The door to the train opened, and out stepped a Sniper. I couldn't really get a good look at him from here...

"Where the hell is everyone?" He said, setting his suitcases down on the ground. He took off his sunglasses, and _that's_ when I really saw him. Wow, he was hot. He had long black hair and was starting to grow a beard. Tall, kinda pale...

"Wow..." I said, and immediately covered my mouth. Shit.

"Who's there, huh?" The Sniper yelled in my direction. "Come out."

I stayed right where I was until I heard footsteps.

"Okay, okay!" I said, coming out from behind the crates, my hands in the air. The Sniper looked confused.

"We got ladies here?" He asked. "You... don't sound like one..."

"I-I'm not a lady" I stuttered. I stuck out my hand, forcing a smile. "My name's Trent."

The Sniper looked me up and down, and I blushed, my fake smile faltering. He looked back at me, then my hand, and shook it, smiling. "Addison."

"Hi, A-Addison" I said barely above a whisper. I started to feel shy. Why now?

"Uh, you can let go of my hand now..." Addison said. I let go quickly. "Sorry..."

"So, uh, is this it?" Addison asked. "Is this where Oi'm supposed to stay?"

"Well, um, your side is over there" I pointed to the RED base, behind him. "But, uh, yeah... This is it I guess?"

Addison turned around and scoffed. "Bloody hell, wot a dump..." He turned back to me. "Ya like guys? Oi mean, it's pretty obvious."

"I... I, well..." I started stammering. There was no hiding it now.

" 'S alright if ya do. Oi like 'em too."

I was surprised. I never would've thought he was gay too. By the way he looked, he probably would be considered the straightest guy on Earth. I guess not. It's been so long since I've met someone else like me (besides Oliver).

"Ya do?" I confirmed.

"Yeah. Oi've had my share of blokes in the past." Addison continued. "But Oi've never seen one like you before."

I didn't know if I should take that as a compliment.

Addison came closer, and I didn't know what to do. I was nervous enough already. "How about we go on a date? You an' me, tomorrow night."

I froze up. Was it really going to be this easy? "Are ya sure? We just met, a-and we're on different teams-"

Addison laughed. "Calm down, kid! You're actin' like Oi'm gonna marry ya, or somethin'. C'mon, just _one_ date?"

The look on his face was hard to say no to... I don't even think I _like_ this guy yet. Yeah, he's pretty hot, but-

"Okay."

Goddammit, what did I just say... Before I could take it back, Addison smiled. "Good. Oi'll, uh, meet ya after tomorrow's match. We'll meet back here?"

"Um, yeah, sounds cool" I said.

"Alright." Addison headed towards the RED base. "See ya later~"

I watched him walk off. I sighed and went to find my heels, which were over by the crates. I picked them up and walked back to BLU in the opposite direction.

* * *

In my room, I threw my heels into a corner somewhere and flopped face down on my bed. That was... Interesting. I thought it would be harder than that to find a boyfriend. I didn't even have to do anything! But then that made me think: What if this guy was planning something? Sure, he just got here, but that doesn't mean he couldn't start killing off all of BLU one by one. I'll just keep my pistol on me in case he tries to pull some shit tomorrow.

I heard a knock on my door. "May I come in?" It was Jacque.

I closed my eyes. "Yeah."

The door creaked open, and I felt the bed shift as Jacque sat down. "You must be tired, oui?"

I nodded. "_Sí_." I rolled over to look at Jacque. "But today was great. _Gracias_."

"I'm glad you had fun." Jacque smiled. "Too bad you couldn't have found someone to pretend to be in love vith you." He joked.

I sat up. "Actually, Jacque, I'm glad ya said that. I meant to tell ya I got a date tomorrow."

Jacque's eyebrows shot up. "You... Really? How did you...?"

"Well, let's just say it was pretty easy." I crossed my arms and smirked.

"O-Okay, but how did you-"

"Jacque, Jacque, not all at once, man." I giggled and punched him in the arm lightly. "I really didn't do anythin'. It was a little awkward too, but hey, if I can get this guy to like me enough, then I got nothin' to worry about!" Hopefully, Jacque wouldn't ask me what team Addison is on.

"Seems fair enough..." Jacque sighed and crossed his arms. "He won't be too happy vhen you dump him after zhe holidays..."

"Ah, he'll get over it..." I laughed nervously. "Hopefully..."

"Vell, good luck tomorrow." Jacque said, standing up and stretching. "I just vanted to see how you were doing."

"Where ya headin'?" I asked.

"To bed. Since ve have a match tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." I lied back down. "Night then, Jacque."

"Goodnight." Jacque smiled and opened the door and walked out.

I rolled over on my side and closed my eyes again. I really hope my date goes well tomorrow. It's my last chance to make my mom proud.


End file.
